


Sweet Home Alabama

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Multi, New Years, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian just wants to spend New Years Eve with his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Home Alabama

Brian whistles, unperturbed by the cold, as he flips the kosher patties on the grill. He's been kicking out plates and plates of food since the guests arrived. His neighbor's dogs have finally given up barking and hover by the fence, sniffing at the smell of cooking meat and strangers. His backyard is filled with the sweet scent of candles set up on the picnic table and the soft chatter of his friends, talking under the birthday party decorations he hasn't had the time to take down yet.

College has caught up with him, and apparently signing up to help with Marble Hornets meant being on Alex's beck and call. Between driving out to the middle of nowhere for useless five minute shoots, schoolwork, and his job, he hasn't had much time for his boyfriends. Tonight he hopes they can get some much-needed alone time, even though his house is bustling full with drunk family members and their screaming children.

His cousin sticks her tongue out through the hole in the kitchen door's wire screen. She makes a face at her brother on the other side, who can't see her, too busy doubled over laughing. “Unlock the door! Unlock the door, do it! _Mom!”_

His frazzled aunt sighs and gets up to save her daughter. Brian tries not to laugh until she is out of earshot, but Jay, seated at the table next to Tim, almost chokes on his lemonade.

It's nice seeing his friends and family like this, comfortable and relaxed. Alex called that morning and said something had come up last minute, voice shaking – but Brian is sure he's fine. He wished Alex a happy new year as he hung up.

Amy had taken a car with Jessica, and they're having a lively argument with Sarah over the pros and cons of their professor's facial hair. None of them are remotely sober, except for Seth, who had moodily resigned to being the designated driver.

Tim leans over to whisper something in Jay's ear, and under the table Brian can see a hand come to a stop on Jay's upper thigh. Jay turns red, and Tim looks at him in a way Brian could only describe as incredibly gay. He meets Tim's eyes, and then Tim and Jay stand up together, so close that their bodies hide the fact that their hands are intertwined. 

So that's how it's going to be.

“Thirty minutes left 'til the new year!” one of his uncles shouts. The cheers are cut off as he topples over into the grass, barking with laughter.

“Hey, could you watch the grill for me?” Brian asks a passing relative who doesn't look as if they are going to fall over in the wind, alcohol sloshing down their Hawaiian shirts. He thanks them and follows his boyfriends, pushing through the buzzing throng of people into the house.

It's quieter in the kitchen, though there are some people gossiping at the counter, eating the last of his appetizers. His roommates came home early from the big party on campus, likely because they crashed it, and they and their buddies are laughing in the living room. He passes them by, pretending he doesn't smell the weed they were smoking earlier – as long as they don't smoke with his younger cousins here, he's alright with them eating his food and insulting his favorite uncle's necktie. It's hideous, admittedly, but he's a nice guy who made Brian his favorite Hanukkah sweater and sends out cute birthday cards every year.

He takes a detour to his bedroom and quickly finds the lube in the nightstand, shoving it into his pockets. He thinks about his boyfriends, sneaking through the house until they find an empty room, too caught up in the moment to go upstairs to Brian's bedroom, and hurries out to find them.

He comes to a stop in the hallway where the guest rooms are.

“Couldn't wait?” 

“Mrffghh,” Jay says eloquently. Tim has up him up against the wall, and Brian sees a flash of tongue as he kisses Jay.

“There are _children_ in this house, you gay hooligans.”

Brian holds a door open for them as Tim carries a giggling Jay to the nearest room, and they trip onto the bed. Tim kisses up his throat to his mouth, dragging his teeth along the chapped skin of Jay's lips. Jay slides his belt out of the loop and wiggles his eyebrows at Tim. The door clicks shut, locked so no curious kids can wander in, and Brian hops towards the bed as he takes off his shoes and socks and throws them in the corner.

Regretfully Tim moves their hips apart so he can roll over and let Brian join in. Tim kneels besides Jay and tugs off Jay's shirt, and he kisses up his shoulders and collarbone. Brian pulls down Jay's pants and lets his hands linger on his thighs. He presses his lips to bony knees and trails kisses up to his hips, fingers dipping under the waistline of Jay's boxers.

Somehow Jay always ends up in the middle, sandwiched between Brian and Tim. He prefers it there, cradled safely in the arms of his boyfriends; he prefers being able to watch both as they treat his body like he's the most beautiful man they've ever touched.

Tim cups his cheek and pulls him closer to his face, open-mouthed adoration, tongue and saliva and a little teeth. Brian kisses his ribs, poking out of his pasty skin, and runs a hand up Jay's back as the other rubs lower. He slips off his underwear with ease.

Everything is warm and wet and gentle. At first Jay's too overwhelmed to do anything but lay there as two mouths try to taste every inch of his skin, no matter how little there is to him, but he reaches out, and there – an anchor, a lifeboat. His fingers tangle with Tim's and he grips Brian's hair as he places his head between Jay's thighs. Brian coats three fingers with lube and slides one into Jay, pressing his mouth to his clit.

He gasps, and he rocks against Brian's face. Two fingers. The sound of pants unzipping makes his heart pound, pound, pound in a deliciously good way. It's good, so good to feel this wanted, and when Tim takes out his cock Jay eagerly puts his lips to him. He tries to take as much as he can before his gag reflex kicks in.

“Good boy.” Tim grunts, and it's rough and satisfying to hear. Yes, yes, he's good, he's a _boy_. Three fingers. He curls his toes and makes a pleased groan that's muffled by the dick in his mouth.

Brian digs around in his pockets with his free hand and, shit, no condoms. Tim comes to the rescue and fishes one out of his jeans, bunched up around his knees. He pulls out of Jay's mouth, and when he licks his red and swollen lips Tim wants so badly to kiss him more and more and more until the year ends. But Brian pulls Jay towards his body and slips on the condom.

“Ten minutes 'til the new year!” They can hear shouting from the backyard.

“Hurry up and fuck me.” Tim laughs and Jay grinds against Brian, impatient, pleading. He obliges, replacing his fingers with his dick, and Jay throws his head back in Tim's lap and moans.

Tim pets his hair and kisses his forehead, tells him he's good, he's perfect, he's amazing. Jay digs his nails into Brian's skin until he hisses, and Tim pins Jay's arms above his head, kissing his face and his hands. He strokes himself, and Jay smears his pre-cum on his lips as he tries to suck him off again, licking, kissing, moaning against Tim's crotch as Brian fucks him. Brian thrusts slowly, carefully, languidly, but Tim's already close and Jay never lasts long.

From outside, they begin the countdown.

Ten, nine, eight. Tim's voice breaks and Jay closes his eyes as he cums on his face. Seven, six, five. Jay follows quickly after, clenching around Brian and arching into the air. Tim wipes his face and Jay sucks on his fingers, and at four Brian finishes last.

Three, two, one. Brian looks up to see Tim and Jay kiss.

“Happy new year.” His panting isn't heard over the roar of his party guests, cheering and clinking their drinks. In the yard, confetti rains down and kazoos blow. His roommates stand up and stomp their feet, high fiving and whooping.

Brian collapses besides Jay. He peels off the condom and misses the trash can entirely when he throws it. Tim snorts, but kisses him, and they turn into a sweaty pile of messy kisses and laughter. 

They'll be expecting Brian out there before everyone heads home, but it's the new year. He's going to start it off exactly how he wants.


End file.
